charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Astral Projection
Picture having the ability to be in two places at once, to simply think about being anywhere else in the world than you are in right now and projecting yourself to that location. Astral Projection is the rare magical power that allows an individual to do exactly that, while the physical body remains in one particular location, often unconscious, a projection of oneself will appear conscious whereever they choose. The projection is an exact embodiment of the user that is impervious to all things, from weapons to magical powers. This projection can be of two types: a corporeal form or a non-corporeal, spirit form. Prue Halliwell Charmed One Prue Halliwell acquired the corporeal form of Astral Projection in Winter 1999 on Friday the 13th. After an attack by an assassin known as Ms. Hellfire arranged by the Demon of Fear, Barbas at Halliwell Manor, Prue and her sisters Piper and Phoebe realized they were the target of a new threat but while her sisters wanted to investigate the attack, Prue went to work at Buckland's Auction House for an important meeting. : Piper went along with Prue and waited outside the conference room in the hallway, signaling Prue that time was ticking and that she wanted her to hurry up. As Prue grew frustrated with Piper, while sitting in the conference room, a replica of Prue suddenly appeared iin the hallway next to Piper. Alarmed by what happened, Piper and Prue's Astral Projection looked in the conference room and say Prue, motionless with her eyes clothes sitting in her chair. The Astral Projection disappeared and Prue opened her eyes, baffled by what had happened. : Leo Wyatt revealed to Prue that it was an advancement of her Telekinesis power that was bestowed on her to help in the fight against evil. Initial Uses of the Power The first few times Prue used the power resulted in her becoming exhausted and short of breath and she also would collapse to the ground. Eventually after become accustom to the power, Prue could stand straight up, unconscious. The period of time she was able to stay projected also gradually increased over time and although the first time she used the power it was inadvertant, any other time she wanted to use it she would simply focus on being in another place and would successfully project to it. Notable Uses While imbued with the power of Astral Projection, Prue used it one numerous occasions, although most of them were to protect herself from evil, sometimes she used the power to assist others. Prue Uses the Power to Obtain a Reversal Spell In 2000, Piper Halliwell was infected by a deadly disease known as Oroyo Fever leading to her hospitalization. With the condition worsening and little hope that she would pull through, Prue and her sister Phoebe cast an Awakening Spell to remove the disease from Piper; but they inadvertanly awoken the disease and a poppet. Although Piper was free of the disease, many other people in the hospital became ill with disease, causing Piper to tell her sisters to reverse the spell. : With other people infected, doctors did not take a chance and quarantined the Halliwells, leaving Prue the only one able to retrieve the reversal spell by using her power of Astral Projection to project to Halliwell Manor and get the spell from the Book of Shadows. Although hesitant, Prue project to the Manor where she flipped through the Books pages and found the spell. She then projected back into her body at the hospital and she and Phoebe cast the spell on Piper. : Piper immediately returned to her previous state and almost died, but Leo Wyatt went against the rules and healed his love, removing the disease. Using the Power to Protect Herself Against Abbey After she was kidnapped and held captive in the basement of the Manor by a new manager working at P3, known as Abbey, Prue was able to use her telekinetic power to free herself from being tied up and attempted to flee. Prue escaped Abbey after blasting her into the wall and she ran upstains trying to get away; she hid in a closet hoping Abbey wouldn't find her. Prue heard Abbey coming closer and she used her power of Astral Projection to project herself outside the closet and called on Abbey, the woman the fired a bullet at Prue, but the bullet went right through her and she projected into another location, being shot at again and then she projected back into her own body. : Prue then tried to tackle Abbey and fled to the kitchen where Abbey was about to shoot her but Phoebe and Piper showed up and Piper froze the woman with her Molecular Immobilization power. Prue then blasted Abbey into a curio cabinet next to the wall. Vanquishing Vinceres After unknowingly removing the power of Empathy from a demon known as Vinceres, Prue acquired the Empathic gift and eventually became able to vanquish the demon by Astral projecting into him, while carrying the emotions of half of the city. Unable to handle all the emotion, Vinceres burst into oblivion. The power of Empathy amplified her projection power, allowing Prue to remain conscious while projecting. After successfully destroying Vinceres, Prue awoke and her astral self smiled at her and projected back into her body. Learning to Use Telekinesis as an Astral Projection When she learned that a new threat had emerged and sent a demon to watch her and her sisters, Prue took it into her own hands to try to become more powerful and train herself to wield her Telekinetic powers while in Astral mode. Teaching the Power to Leo In 2001, shortly before her death, Prue taught Leo Wyatt how to astral project, which she presumably learned how to teach from books she read during the time that she wanted to refine her skills. Altough Leo kept this a secret from the sisters for a while, in 2005 he passed on this wisdom to them when they had to vanquish Zankou. A vanquishing which would not only kill Zankou, but sisters as well in the process. The sisters lured Zankou into Magic School with the power and then vanquished him and the Nexus under the house, while in Astral mode. A feat that allowed them to take on new identities, pretending that they were destroyed in the explosion. Non-Corporeal Form A being possessing this form of Astral Projection appears in spirit form and can establish a mental connection with someone, often allowing them to subliminally influence another being by implanting thoughts. Rex Buckland A warlock who took on the identity of Rex Buckland, owner of Buckland's, possessed the non-corporeal form of the power which he used to implant thoughts in Prue's mind in order to have her hide a tiara. Rex plotted to frame Prue for stealing the tiara from the auction house and appeared to her as a projection and had her pick up the tiara and see it as a day planner, telling her to put it in her desk. However, Kit, the Halliwell's Familiar was able to see this Astral form - she is the only one that was ever able to sense a projection. : Rex later projected to Andy Trudeau during a search of Halliwell Manor, telling Andy where the tiara was each time the sisters tried to hide it from him. Barbas The Demon of Fear, Barbas learned to Astral Project from another demon, Stimple while in purgatory. Together with his power to read fears, Barbas gained much strength over his victims, allowing him to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of his victims and creating illusions. It also allowed Barbas to attack and manipulate his victims without them every knowing that he implanted any thoughts, as well as attack them from a distance. With the power, Barbas was able to torment Cole, causing him to eventually drink a power stripping potion in order to steal his powers. He also appeared to Phoebe Halliwell and convinced her to kill Paige Matthews. But the sisters were able to overcome their fears and vanquished Barbas, returning the stolen power to Cole. Category:Templates Category:Charmed Universe